Be my Queen, Amu!
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: Tadase is a cute, sweet, yet sometimes egotistical prince. He has fallen in love with a young lady knight named Amu. How will our favourite prince cope when Prince Ikuto is chasing Amu too? /TadaseAmu/
1. Preview

Summary: AU, Set in Medieval times! Tadase is a cute, sweet, yet sometimes egotistical prince. He has fallen in love with a young lady knight named Amu. How will our favourite prince cope when Prince Ikuto is chasing Amu too?

Pairings-

Tadase x Amu

Kukai x Yaya

Miki x Kiseki

Ikuto x Lulu

-----

CHARACTERS!!

Amu – Lady Amu, a lady knight who lives in the kingdom of Seiyo.

Tadase – Prince Tadase, the crown prince of Seiyo, and is crazily in love with Lady Amu.

Ikuto – Prince Ikuto, the crown price of the kingdom of Easter. Like his rival, he is in love with Lady Amu.

Utau – Princess Utau, sister of Prince Ikuto, who is strangely in love with him.

Miki – Lady Amu's squire, and the second oldest of her sisters. She has a secret passion for art, and has a serious crush on Prince Kiseki.

Ran, Su, and Daiya – Lady Amu's servants, Ran is great at cheering people up, Su loves her job, and Daiya loves to sing.

Kiseki – Prince Kiseki, the younger brother of Prince Tadase. He

Eru – the matchmaker and fortune –teller of Ikuto and Utau's kingdom.

Iru – Eru's twin sister, a witch living in Ikuto and Utau's kingdom.

Yaya – the babysitter of the kingdom, she takes care of her brother Tsubasa, her twin sister Pepe (who still acts like a baby), and Lady Amu's sister Ami. Has a (not so secret) crush on Kūkai.

Kūkai – Tadase's best friend, and he has a secret crush on Yaya.

Daichi – Kūkai's younger brother. Can never sit still. Likes Pepe.

Pepe – Yaya's twin sister. Still acts and dresses like a baby. Likes Daichi.

* * *

Now… Here's a preview of chapter 1!!!!

* * *

Miki's POV

"Miki!!" Lady Amu yelled, "Come here!"

"Yes Lady Amu." Miki replied calmly.

"Tell Ran and the others to hurry up and cook dinner. But remember to use your manners."

"Yes, Lady Amu." She turned around and rolled her eyes, _maybe SHE should use her manners._

"Ran! Su! Daiya!" Miki looked around for her sisters, who somehow ended up as Lady Amu's maids instead of squires like her. Well, Miki was the tomboy of the 4 sisters, the others wanted to become proper ladies, where Miki wanted to become a knight.

"Yes, Miki!" Ran and Su looked out from behind a tree, "We are here! Cooking dinner!"

"Where's Daiya?" Miki queried.

"She… is sick. She's over here, lying down." Ran and Su replied, simultaneously.

"Daiya!" Miki kneeled down beside her orange-haired sister, "are you…. Ok?"

"I'm fine…" she tried to sit up, but Miki made her lie back down, and then checked her temperature,

"You're not ok…" Miki looked worried, "you've got a fever..."

"No… I need to help Ran and Su cook dinner."

"No. You're coming with me to see Lady Amu." Miki grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards Amu's tent.

* * *

"Prince Ikuto, sir." Prince Ikuto walked in to Eru's room, "would you like me to tell who your soulmate is?"

"You are to marry a beautiful girl with light coloured hair," _Beautiful, check. Light coloured hair, _

"Her first name is short, and her last name is long." _Amu, short, Hinamori, long. That works!!!! _

Ikuto quickly stood up, and ran towards the door. "Thanks Eru!" He opened the door and left the room.

"Hmm…. his soulmate is not who he wants her to be…" Eru frowned as Ikuto rushed off.


	2. Crazy Cat Man

Thanks to Akila, RimaBalaBalance, Himahko Fyen, Amulet Misty and mermaidprincesslilian for reviewing!! Here are some unique Tadamu cookies!!

*throws a unique Tadamu cookie to each reviewer*

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does. Yeah.

Advertising Space: My good friend AmuTau-chan has asked me to ask you to read her 1st fic 'Shugo Trek!'. It's really good so far. ~ Hikari-chan

* * *

"Miki!!" Lady Amu yelled, "Come here!"

"Yes Lady Amu." Miki replied calmly.

"Tell Ran and the others to hurry up and cook dinner. But remember to use your manners."

"Yes, Lady Amu." She turned around and rolled her eyes, _maybe SHE should use her manners._

"Ran! Su! Daiya!" Miki looked around for her sisters, who somehow ended up as Lady Amu's maids instead of squires like her. Well, Miki was the tomboy of the 4 sisters, the others wanted to become proper ladies, where Miki wanted to become a knight.

"Yes, Miki!" Ran and Su looked out from behind a tree, "We are here! Cooking dinner!"

"Where's Daiya?" Miki queried.

"She… is sick. She's over here, lying down." Ran and Su replied, simultaneously.

"Daiya!" Miki kneeled down beside her orange-haired sister, "are you…. Ok?"

"I'm fine…" she tried to sit up, but Miki made her lie back down, and then checked her temperature,

"You're not ok…" Miki looked worried, "you've got a fever..."

"No… I need to help Ran and Su cook dinner."

"No. You're coming with me to see Lady Amu." Miki grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards Amu's tent.

* * *

"Prince Ikuto, sir." Prince Ikuto walked in to Eru's room, "would you like me to tell who your soulmate is?"

"You are to marry a beautiful girl with light coloured hair," _Beautiful, check. Light coloured hair, _

"Her first name is short, and her last name is long." _Amu, short, Hinamori, long. That works!!!! _

Ikuto quickly stood up, and ran towards the door. "Thanks Eru!" He opened the door and left the room.

"Hmm…. his soulmate is not who he wants her to be…" Eru frowned as Ikuto rushed off. "It is Lady Lulu who is."

* * *

Ikuto ran around the corner, stopped, looked around, and saw a tent.

"There's Lady Amu's tent_, _Yoru."

The midnight blue kitten rolled his eyes. "Nya." Obviously he wasn't in the mood for talking. One thing that was known all around the Kingdom of Easter was that Prince Ikuto's kitten was not a normal kitten; he could talk.

"Hey, Yoru, what's with you?"

"Just tired," Yoru looked up at him with his huge eyes, "and bored-nya."

"Lady Amu," Ikuto opened the door to Amu's tent. "Lady Amu??"

"IKUTO?" Amu's head shot up. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hey Amu, how are you?" Ikuto sat next to where she _was_ sleeping.

"I _was _Fine. I _was_ sleeping peacefully. Until _you _interrupted it." Amu growled, "And it's _Lady _Amu to you!"

"Sorry, _Lady _Amu." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Lady Amu?" The blonde haired girl, Su woke up, looking worried. "What's wrong-desu?"

"Nothing, Su. The Easter Prince is just being annoying." She turned her face back to Ikuto and growled even louder. "Now get out before you wake Daiya. She's unwell."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I could go and see my 'friends' Prince Tadase and Prince Kiseki, and get some medicine." Amu blushed when he said Tadase.

"P-prince Tadase? You know him?"

"Yeah. We were childhood friends, until my cat ate his pet mouse. He hates me now."

Amu glared at the cat. "Well, go get it! But get Prince Tadase to bring it back."

"Geez, fine." Ikuto rolled his eyes again.

"Now get out!" She got up and shoved him out the door.

"Bye, Amu." He snickered as he fell on the muddy ground. "You will love me one day."

"No way, freak." Amu shouted, and then mumbled, "I'll never love _anyone _but Prince Tadase."

"Lady Amu?" Miki had woken up during their fight, and had sat up. "Did he say something about Prince Kiseki?"

"Amu sighed. She knew that her squire had a little… err… huge crush on the younger prince. "Yes. Prince Pervert is bringing some medicine for your sister."

"Oh, that's good."

"Miki, you should go back to sleep, or you'll be tired tomorrow."

"Ok." She lowered her head and rested it on the ground, and tried to get the image of Prince Kiseki out of her mind.

Amu knew that she should take her own advice and go back to sleep. _I wonder how Ran slept through that._

* * *

"What's so great about TADASE?" Ikuto growled, as he opened the door to his room. "Why doesn't Amu love me?"

"It can't be helped, I guess-nya." Yoru pounced on to his cat bed, and purred softly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You can't control who she loves-nya."

"I will make her love me."

* * *

"Lady Amu?" Tadase, the cute blonde prince, and his younger brother, Kiseki, stood at the door of Amu's tent.

Amu opened the door, and blushed profusely when she saw him. "Prince… Tadase?"

"Umm… Prince Ikuto said that one of the girls was sick… and asked me to bring some medicine for her. Daiya, is it?"

"Yes. She's over here." Amu lead the two brothers to where Daiya was trying to sleep, but still couldn't. "The orange-haired one."

"Daiya?" Amu tapped her on the shoulder. "The Seiyo Princes have some medicine for you."

"Oh… really?" She turned to look at them. "Thank you very much. Hopefully, by tomorrow, I'll be able to help Ran and Su with breakfast."

"No. Just focus on getting better, please." Amu commanded, brushing Daiya's orange hair from her eyes.

"Yes, of course." She politely took the bottle of medicine, whispering thanks, and drank it, trying not to cringe at the taste. Surprisingly, she kept it down. Amu was almost vomiting from the smell. It smelt like swamp water.

"Thank you so much for this, Prince Tadase." Amu smiled at him, and Tadase blushed.

"That's ok. I wanted to help." He picked up her hand and kissed it. Amu's head felt light, and she felt dizzy and she thought she was going to faint.

"B-bye..." Tadase and Kiseki walked out the door.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kiseki started talking quietly.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do and I'm proud of it." Tadase replied, sounding kind of nervous.

"You know, Ikuto loves her too…"

"WHAT? I will not lose to that… that… CRAZY CAT MAN!!!!!!"

* * *

How'd you like that? Again, thank you to all the people who reviewed!


End file.
